Daddy's Girl
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: A battle causes injury and Sesshoumaru to have flash backs. R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha will and never have.

Daddy's Little Girl (A Sesshoumaru Story)

Introduction

The dark night sky over Fudal Japan lit up like day as the newly resurrected Naraku threw down an attack aimed at the group of demons and mortals. The group dispersed, dodging the attack just by a hair. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru jumped back and stood next to each other, weapons drawn for battle. Miroku and Sango stood in front of a tree at the edge of 'Inuysha's Forest' with Shippo and Kirara, about a mile from Inuyasha's group. Lady Kyade ran into her house searching for her bow and arrows. Miyoga stood atop of Jaken's hat as Jaken ran behind Miroku, then a large tree. The now older Rin, watched the battle from a safe distance in the forest behind a rock where Sesshoumaru-sama told her to stay.

Standing in the middle of the blast sight, were two teenage girls with long flowing silver hair holding hands for balance. They used their arms to block the wind caused by Naraku's attack. Yasmine, a half-demon, was kneeling on one knee. She stood back up next to her cousin. Yasmine's tiny waist made her look taller in her skin tight black flair pants. The breeze from the attack whipped her hair around along with her loose white blouse. It was not hard to tell she was the only child of Inuyasha from the fact she was always bear foot. As her hair whipped around, it wrapped itself around her dog like ears which sat perched atop her hair.

Her cousin, Trinity; the full demon, stood next to her with her hair up in pigtails, allowing perfect view of her elf-like ears, double purple striped on both cheek which matched the ones on each wrist and the blue crescent moon on her forehead. Her white blouse flapped in the breeze behind her mimicking her hair. Her tiny waist made her look taller in her skin tight blue flair pants, just like her cousin. The main difference between her and her cousin, was she wore shoes, black heeled boots to be exact. The two girl's golden eyes reflected Naraku's barrier in the dim light as they smiled. After the attack subsided, the girls let go of each other's hand and grabbed their weapons off their waists.

Over with Inuyasha, Kagome leaned into him, her husband, and asked "Why is Yasmine and Trinity here? They could get hurt." But Kagome's observations came too late as the girls jumped up into the air - Yasmine with her sword, Kaida which mean little dragon and Trinity with her double katatas. They flew towards Naraku's barrier.

"Girls! Get back here!" Kagome's pleaded. They ignored her. They wanted to fight.

Amused, Naraku laughed and fought back. He pulled out his own sword and swung at both girls. After a minute, Naraku got annoyed with the two girls and sent Yasmine into the tree Jaken was hiding behind. She shook her head and began to run back. Trinity took this opportunity to impress her father and he again went to attack the demon before her. As she swung her Katanas at Naraku, he disappeared and reappeared behind her, knocking Yasmine to the ground, then disappeared only to reappear again above Trinity. After a quick two-faced comment, Naraku sent Trinity into the side of a large rock in the middle of Inuysha's Forest, all with a swift kick to the back. With in impact of the rock, Trinity blacked out.

Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara all began their attack on Naraku as Kyade pulled Yasmine off the battle field. Sesshoumaru however, stopped in mid-step when his eyes watched his only child get slammed into a rock. Due top the amount of dense trees that separated him and his daughter, he could not catch her. So he watched as she fell, expecting her to get back up. When she didn't all time froze. What seemed like an hour, Sesshoumaru made his way over to his daughter. In his state of fear, he entered into flashbacks...

A/N - Now let's get something clear. The reason it's going to take Sesshoumaru forever to get to his daughter is because I'm using that slow motion technique as he runs to her remembering the past. Okay? Good! Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Shippo's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha will and never have.

Daddy's Little Girl (A Sesshoumaru Story)

Chapter One - Seventeen Years Earlier

"Me lord!" The tiny imp Jaken approached the returning demon lord Sesshoumaru.

"Me lord, Lady Ravamaru has given birth to your child only a few moments ago." With this news, Jaken was walking backwards so to face his lord.

"Me lady gave birth to a beautiful girl. She had her mother's beauty, and your family's markings. Jaken's smile disappeared as he stopped walking. Sesshoumaru noticed this and questioned his imp.

"Jaken." Sesshoumau looked down at the imp. Jaken only looked up and didn't answer him.

"Jaken!" Sesshouma put his hand on his sword.

"I'm sorry me lord I can not bare you bad news." Jaken ran into the stone castle. Fearing the worst, Sesshouma's pace quickened as he raced into his home. The few demonic servants that wandered the halls all stopped and bowed to their master. They all had sorrow in their eyes. As Sesshoumaru passed them, their glares fell to the floor in respect and in their own demonic tongue, they all said "Sorry." Sesshoumaru reached the stairs and jumped them reaching his destination very quickly. In seconds he was on the third floor. He walked towards his bedroom when he was stopped by ten year old Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed her head as she stumbled backwards, holding what looked like baby blankets in her arms.

"Rin, where is Ravamaru? Where is my child?" His voice calmer now. He always thought fondly of his 'adopted daughter'. Rin smiled slightly.

"Your 'daughter' is in this room." She opened the door of a large room where a crib sat in the middle. A rocking chair and changing table sat off to the side along with other baby stuff. Sesshoumaru entered quickly expecting to see the lovely face of his wife. She wasn't there. So he approached the crib anyway. The baby looked just like her mother, only with her father's markings.

"Jaken spoke the truth." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at his daughter. Rin approached Sesshoumaru and the baby. Usually you never approach a demon and their new-born child, but Rin was an exception. She pushed pink blankets into Sesshoumaru's arms. He looked down at her in a confused manner. Rin smiled.

"She's your kid, not mine." She smiled, but his earlier question raced through her mind.

"Sir, Lady Ravamaru died after your child was born." Rin bowed her head and backed away.

"According to the mid-wife, Shadesha, your daughter has all her mother's beauty. I was given the baby to take care of until your returned. Rumors say your wife's body was burned in a ceremony already. They claim her beauty was all gone and didn't want you to see her like that. For you to remember her as she was before she died." Rin looked down at the floor, then over at the sleeping baby.

"I'm so sorry. Should you need assistance caring for her, I'm always here my lord." Rin spoke quickly then left the room. Sesshoumaru gripped the blanket in his arms tightly. No expression was on his face. He placed the blanket on his daughter and in the corner of the blanket written in black as the name 'TRINITY'.

"Trinity?" Sesshoumaru thought for a moment then relised it was the name her mother gave her.

"I'm sorry me lord. But I can not bear you the bad news." And with that Jaken ran as fast as his legs could take him, back into the large castle.

BACK TO BATTLEFIELD

Sesshoumaru got closer to his daughter who was lying on the ground next to the rock.

"Trinity..." He spoke to himself as he moved closer. It had only been five seconds since Trinity fell. The others were still out fighting with Naraku. Sesshoumaru's only goal now was to reach his daughter.

A/N - Now let's get something clear. The reason it's going to take Sesshoumaru forever to get to his daughter is because I'm using that slow motion technique as he runs to her remembering the past. Okay? Good! Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Shippo's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha will and never have.

Daddy's Little Girl (A Sesshoumaru Story)

Chapter Two - Ten Years Earlier

"Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa." A seven year old Trinity stood next to her father's bed. Sesshoumaru just moaned and rolled over. She tugged on the sheets that coverd her father and he just ignored her. She saw an unattented space on her father's bed and desided to climb up.

"PAPA!" She called into his ear causing him to jump and sit up. His chest was bear and you could see some old battle scars. His arm grew back due to some old demonic remedy. He turned his head to his daughter and was nose-to-nose. She grined at him, without her left front fang. Her hair was messy and her golden eyes were gleaming brightly in the morning sun. A giggle was heard from the doorway and Sesshoumaru turned to look at a seventeen year old Rin leaning in the door.

"What?" He asked, his voice weak from exaughtion.

"Nothing." She smiled and walked away. Rin was recently given the job of Trinity's 'nanny'. Sesshoumaru smirked. This was a daily rutin. Trinity would rudly wake him up, rin would laugh, the day would start. He never agreeded to his rueant, yet he never complained. Trinity made her way onto her father's lap and curled up into a tiny ball, resting her head on his chest. He was still the strong and ruthless demonic warrior. with tweo changes - first he had an adorible daughter he did anything for and the second he grew closer to his half-demon brother Inuyasha becuase of the bond his Trinity had with Inuyasha's daughter Yasmine. He looked down at her and she looked up with her missing tooth grin. He couldn't help but smirk at how much she looked like him and how she had her mother's beauty. And cuteness which he just had to wonder where it came from.

BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD

Now closer, Sesshoumaru saw his daughter was lying next to a pubble of blood. Sure demons had extra blood becuase they were fighters, but he had no clue how much damage his daughter had to her head. He saw out of the corner of his eyes Rin and Jaken running towards Trinity and calling out her name. It was now fifteen seconds since Trinity fell.

A/N - Now let's get something clear. The reason it's going to take Sesshoumaru forever to get to his daughter is because I'm using that slow motion technique as he runs to her remembering the past. Okay? Good!

Please review. Construtive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Shippo's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha will and never have.

Daddy's Little Girl (A Sesshoumaru Story)

Chapter Three - Three Years Earlier

Snow flakes fluttered to the ground and added in the covering which blanketed across the lands of Japan. From a distance, a speck of pink could be seen laying in the snow, silvery hair disappearing above her head Flakes that happened to fall into the waiting mouth of the demonic princess found a short lived life as she licked her lips and devoured the small frozen rain drop. He smacked her lips once more and open her golden eyes. The sky was pure white and the matching snow flakes flutered atop of here. Her pink kimono top lay out flat as he stretched her arms out. Her matching pants sprawled out as she began to make a snow angle.

"Trinity..."

Trinity sat up quickly at the sound of the distant voice. She scanned the yard around her but saw no one. He took one last look before her vision was cut off. Her first action was to grab the monster holding her but when she grabbed his arms to flip him over her, her hands were burned. She screamed as loud as she could. Before she could scream for more help, a hand was placed over her mouth and lifted her into the air. Before long, she felt her feet get lifted from the cold snow and hosted her onto their shoulder. She continued to kick and attempt to free herself but her attacker was stronger.

She took a quick sniff of the air before she caught whiff of a familiar sent. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body get launched off the shoulder and then was caught in mid air. she opened her eyes and blinked as she looked up into the face of her father.

"Papa?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her quickly before placing her back on the ground gently.

"Stand back."

His voice was colder then usual and she obeyed. Standing a few feet behind him, she watched as her father bolted towards her attacker with his hand on his swords. Within seconds, he held his sword in his handed attacked the attacker. Trinity watched as the monster, who happened to be a form of bird demon, fought back. Sesshoumaru pulled out his second sword and caught the demon off guard. With one quick swipe with each sword, the demon fell to the ground and then disappeared in the snow.

Hesitating only a moment more, Sesshoumaru returned his swords to their places and turn dot face his daughter. Over her right eye was a thin long cut that was slowly dripping blood onto her pale face. She stared as her father approached her and knelt down. Cupping her face in his hand, he examined the cut and then wiped it off with his cloth which hung from his armor.

"Papa, who was he?"

Trinity asked as Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and escorted Trinity back to the safety behind the castle walls.

"A demon of the north. That is why I told you to stay inside the walls. your safer here."

Trinity stopped walking as Sesshoumaru continued. He stopped a few feet later and looked over his shoulder. Trinity looked down at the snow.

"When can I grow up and be able to leave the walls on my own, un escorted and un watched?"

"When you can fully protect yourself from attackers such as him."

Sesshoumaru pointed with his finger at he location the demon once lay. All that remained was a spot of bright red blood. Trinity looked at the blood on the snow and then back at her father. When she looked up she saw Sesshoumaru was closer to her, right in front. He knelt back down on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. They were eye to eye.

"I just want you to be safe. When you are ready to leave the safety of these walls alone, I will let you."

"Promise?"

Trinity smiled and wrapped her arms around her father. She could tell he was no ,longer angry at her and things would be fine.

"Even when you do leave, I will still protect you. That I can promise."

Sesshoumaru stood back up as the two headed back inside behind the castle walls where they were met by Rin and Jaken.

BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD

It was now twenty seconds since Trinity fell. Sesshoumaru was just inches from her side as he bolted quickly across the terrain. Behind him, he could sense the battle was increasing and that his half bread of a brother was keeping Naraku at bay. Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced over his shoulder as saw for a brief second as Inuyasha sent Naraku into a wall. Taking revenge for attacking his own daughter. Sesshoumaru's eye glanced back at his own daughter.

A/N - Now let's get something clear. The reason it's going to take Sesshoumaru forever to get to his daughter is because I'm using that slow motion technique as he runs to her remembering the past. Okay? Good!

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Shippo's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha will and never have.

Daddy's Little Girl (A Sesshoumaru Story)

Chapter Four - Reaching

Sesshoumaru dropped to one knee as he reached his daughter. Behind him, Jaken and Rin continued to run. Being no where as quick as him, they took longer. Sesshoumaru lifted Trinity's head into his hands and brushed back a strain of her hair as he examined the cut on her head. Grabbing his cloth, he wiped away the streaks of blood. Behind her bangs right next to her right temple was a deep gash that stretched from her hair line to about an inch long and maybe 10 cm wide. Looking over his shoulder at Jaken he called out in a demanding tone.

"Water."

Jaken stopped quickly, causing Rin to stumble into him.

"Yes me lord!"

Jaken turned to run to the nearest stream for water. Rin however continued running at the two demons. She reached them and dropped to both knees looking into Trinity's resting face. Trinity was like a little sister and she would hate herself if anything really happened to her. Trinity's mouth slowly opened as she moaned out in pain and her golden eyes fluttered open. The first image she saw was that of a woman hovering over her. This woman was no ordinary woman, she was a demonic woman with long flowing silver hair. Her eyes were bright blue and she had pink stripes on her cheeks like Sesshoumaru. The lady smiled at trinity with a sweat smile only a mother could give her child. Trinity tried to talk but found she had no voice.

Trinity's next instance was to look around. She saw her father kneeling next to her on one side and Rin on the other. Jaken was running at them with a bowl of water. then she relised, Jaken was in mid run but not moving. No one was, except the fabric that covered the lady's body. Trinity sat up and found herself able to move away from her father and Rin. He walked to the lady and found her voice.

"Who are you?"

The lady smiled sweetly as her feet touched ground. Her outfit contested of an over sized kimono of pink and silver flowers and a purple sash tired around her waist. She folded her hands in front of her, concealing her hands inside her sleeves.

"I'm not surprised you don't know who I am. I died before you were born."

Trinity stared at her as the lady continued to smile.

"My name is Lady Ravamaru. Your mother..."

Trinity's eyes widened as she stared into the face of the mother she never had. Ravemareu took a step closer to Trinity and placed a pale glowing hand over Trinity's cut. Trinity winced but then relized she felt nothing. Trinity touched her head. The cut and the pain was gone. In it's place was a scar that resembled a dragon fly. Ravamaru smiled.

"Your so beautiful. You look just like your father."

She traced the moon on Trinity's forehead and smiled as a silver tear rolled down her cheek. Trinity didn't know how to react. All she could do was smile as she wrapped her arms around her long lost mother's waist. She cried into her mother's chest.

"Mom I missed you so much. Papa misses you too."

"I know my child, I know."

Ravamaru wrapped her arms around Trinity's shoulder and placed her chin atop her head.

"He raised you well. Your very strong... and stubborn."

Trinity chuckled and took a step back, looking up into the face of her mother.

"You take after him. His stubbornness, his strength, his persistence, and his personality. At least you have my looks."

Ravamaru ran a slender finger across her daughter's cheek. Trinity smiled then thought of something.

"Why are you here?"

"Why else, to protect you. I've always been with you. Remember three years ago when you were attacked? Do you remember hearing a voice call your name? That was me. I called your name to bring your attention to the attacker. But, you were not trained well enough yet to sense the on coming attack. But thats only because I know your father wants to protect you and not place you in harms way."

Trinity smiled as she remembered that day three years ago. She smiled as she heard her name get called. She listened and relised it was her father's. She turned to look at her mother who was fading away.

"Mom wait..."

"Trinity, you need to go back to your father. He needs you."

"But I have so many questions."

"Just remember I'm always with you..."

Ravamaru faded away with a smile and trinity found herself laying back down. The next thing she knew she was opening her eyes again and staring into the face of her father.

"Mom wait!"

Trinity bolted up right in a siting position and called out to someone not there. She stared back k everyone's worried faces into the deep darkness of the surrounding forest. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her back and laid her back down gently.

"Rest."

He spoke softly then noticed the cut was gone. He looked closer and saw a scar shaped like a dragon fly remained. He looked out in the direction Trinity was looking and a small, unnoticeable smile spread across his face.

"Thank you."

He thought to himself as he left Trinity in the care of Jaken and Rin, then returned to fight Naraku, on behalf on his daughter whom Naraku almost killed.

A/N - Now let's get something clear. The reason it's going to take Sesshoumaru forever to get to his daughter is because I'm using that slow motion technique as he runs to her remembering the past. Okay? Good!

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Shippo's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha will and never have.

Daddy's Little Girl (A Sesshoumaru Story)

Chapter Five - Reaching

After the battle dragged out for hours, Naraku was distroyed, this time for good. Inuyasha stood panting hard, his red kimono ripped to shreads and his bare chest showing. He slammed his transformed sword into the ground and supported himself with it. Using his other hand to wipe away sweat from his brow, he turned his eyes to his left and saw Kagome, bow loaded with another arrow, just in case. She was battered and bruised from the battle, but still to stubborn to fall. To his right, Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku standing next to Kirara who was transformed and growling g at the smoldering ground where Naraku once stood.

Behind him, he sensed his brother standing strong as ever. His shirt only slightly cut up and only a little skin showing. Inuyasha closed his eyes as his sword de-transformed and he placed it back on his hip. He turned around to stare into the faces of his battle companions. With one last sigh, he smiled his Inuyasha smile.

"We won! Naraku is gone!"

Miroku and Sango celebrated as Mioga and Shippo appeared from no where cheering. Kagome approached him and smiled as she placed an arm around his shoulder. She was weakened and needed him to support her, which he did without complaint. Inuyasha looked past Sesshoumaru and saw who battered looking girls smiling at the edge of the forest with Jaken and Rin. They smiled and waved at him before Yasmine ran out there and leaped into her father's arms in celebration. Trinity slowly walked out and stood behind her father , staring off into the distance.

"Papa..."

"Let's just go home."

Sesshouamru's voice was deep as he turned to leave, his small gang following. Back at the castle, he was resting in his study staring at a large opened book which he held in one hand. There was a knock at the door and Trinity peeked inside.

"Papa..."

"Enter."

Trinity opened the door, entered then closed the door behind her. She stood still before she saw her father wave her over. She gently walked over to him and then stood before him, staring down at her feet.

"You saw your mother?"

Trinity looked up into his eyes which were staring down at her. She nodded her head in agreement. Sesshoumaru then closed the book and handed it to her. She took it and hesitated before opening it, which rally wasn't a book but a secret box. Inside the back cover was a cut out which held in it a real petrified pink dragon fly that hung on a silver chain. On the other side, was a painting of her mother and her father. A skilled painted captured her beauty and his strength beautifully.

"What is it?"

Trinity asked as she gently fingered the dragon fly.

"It belonged to your mother. She never took it off. Before you were born, she wanted to give it to you when you were older. I guess now is a good time."

Trinity removed the necklace and clipped it around her neck. She turned to the left and stared at her reflection in a window. She smiled. Behind her Sesshoumaru approached and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your just like your mother..."

"Funny... she said I was just like you."

His caught Sesshoumaru off guard, but he recovered.

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, she said I have your strength, your persistence, your personality and your stubbornness..."

Trinity smiled as she spun around and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled small and looked at the scar over her eye. She looked just like her mother. Before Sesshoumaru could respond, a knock was heard at the door. Rin appeared and Sesshoumaru stepped aside to allow his daughter to run off. turning back around, he looked out the window and swore he saw a dragon fly flutter by the window.

fin

A/N - Now let's get something clear. The reason it's going to take Sesshoumaru forever to get to his daughter is because I'm using that slow motion technique as he runs to her remembering the past. Okay? Good!

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Shippo's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
